


a Drunken night

by EmperXander



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gen, Incest, Incest Pregnancy, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperXander/pseuds/EmperXander
Summary: After huge Party Inigo find himself in bed with a women and must live with what happens that night.





	a Drunken night

The camp was celebrating a big victory or was it Holiday Inigo wouldn't remember how this all started but like it or not he would remember what happened after forever.

Everyone was drinking. Lot more then they should have. Heck even Lucina had a few which shocked Inigo she was normally the stick in the mud for this kind of thing But Inigo was just glad to see her smile even if it was drunken one. Another shock came to him when later into the night she stumbled over to him put her arm around him and said. "I- inah-go, by order of the princess I want you in my tent in ten no five minutes. wait yeah ten would better. I want you in my tent and put- put a baby in me. That right your dream come true buckeruroo I want you to take my verginerlee. don't forget my order of the princess if you disobay my daddy with cut off your... aww forget it just come to my tent and FUCK ME!" She stumbled away in a drunken mess. Inigo knew he was to sober and would feel guitly if he took on her offer so he asked the bartender for two shots of his strongest stuff and downed them.  
Inigo could feel the shots as he walked to the tents as he walked into a dark tent where he could make out women with long hair in a bed. "I'm a little drunk But I'm shocked you came." She laughed loudly. "Okay maybe really drunk but I'm glad you came anyway." As she wrapped herself around him taking off his clothes and let him inside her. His Dick was hard and I feel great to be in this warm wet spot. He had to get deeper so her trusting himself in her felt good as he heard her sounds of joy as well. He kept trusting she started kissing him as he got deeper and deeper. his dick got wetter as she orgasmed over and over she was enjoying this so much and so was he. Then cam inside her. this was great but they didn't stop it was hard to tell how long they have been doing but he shot his seed into her three maybe four no five times. It was heaven but Inigo was sobering up and he knew he shouldn't sleep here even thought he want to sleep with the love of his life his dream come true the girl has pinned for longer then he could remeber. He dresed himself and walked backto his tent.

The next morning he woke up with Lucina sitting at the foot of his bed waiting for him to wake up. Was this dream he pinched himself to check. The pain of the pinch was real. Why was she here? Was he really that good that she wanted more already? before he could ask her anything she spoke. "Inigo, I'm sorry." Inigo gave her a confused look. then she started again before he could ask. "All these years I've pegged you as some pervert and creep. But what you did last night impressed me." Inigo even more confused about to ask when interrupted again. "I know it must have been hard to resist my drunken proposal but when people told me about last night and I checked that I still had my maidenhood I started seeing you in a new light." She blushed grabbing both of his hands." Inigo I think I'm falling in love with you." She kisses him on the lips. "By not taking my maidenhood you have gained my heart and love and truly earned it. Ask me and I shall be your now and forever." She kisses him again then walk out of the tent. Inigo had no clue what happen but he felt this can't be good. Did he just dreamed about it? Inigo had to find out even if it cost him what happen with Lucina. He walked to her tent it was still dark. When voice came out. "lon' qu come back to bed and finish what you started last night." Inigo realized he was in his mothers tent." Mother?!"   
"Inigo sorry you look like your father in the dark." Inigo blushed. "No I'm sorry i was trying to find Lucina. "  
"Oh right she the next one over." Then it hit Inigo like a ton of bricks. He slept with his mother. New feeling started to rise in Inigo it wasn't love but lust for his own mother.  
\---  
a few weeks passed when Olivia told everyone she was pregnant. Olivia pulled Inigo aside for a privet talk far away form anyone so no one could over here them. "Inigo, I know we haven't talked about this but, This baby is most likely yours." Before Inigo could ask how she knew. "I found out your father was away training that night and didn't return till the next night. we can keep that night a secret but we both know what we felt. I love your.. my husband and I know you love Lucina, but I know the what you felt that night I felt them as well. WE both want more but we love others and don't want to hurt them. I came up with an idea. I will be giving you private dance lesson we will go rent a room and did it and no one will know but us." Inigo nodded.

\---

dancing lession happen more then Inigo would have thought as Olivia grew bigger so did her lust. lesson started happening multiple times a day sometime she drag him back into the room when he thought they finished, and other times when a town wasnt around she just took him deep into the woods. Inigo was starting to enjoy the pregnant belly pressing on him as he want inside her. He couldn't wait to get Lucina pregnant. Lucina was glad Inigo was away she said. "It so hard to resist you but I want our first time to be after we are married and I want this time line's you to be born first."

Olivia sits on Inigo's lap pressing her big pregnant belly on him as he thrust deep into her. She moans with pleasure as she couldn't help but to start kissing him. He also moans ."oh yes, Lucina." Olivia paused for moment. She was kind of hurt by that She knew Her son was in love with her but over the past few months she started to fall in love with him and thought maybe he felt the same. "Inigo. I love you. I love you more then a mother, but as a lover."Inigo stopped and thought about this."I love you as well. But you are married and I am engaged. It thing where different I would take you for my own but I'm not going to hurt our love one's for our selfish wants. If only we had sex before you where married then everything would be different or if the Women I loved my whole life didn't return it right after our first time. But if God forbid that something happens to our loved ones then I swear to you I will take you as my wife."

Inigo and Olivia dancing lession started happen less and less after that day.Olivia gave birth to twins a boy she named Inigo and a girl she named Soleil. The future children wondered about Soleil and why she was never in their time line but someone in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: yes I'm working on the second part of Dancing lessons but this idea came to my head and it needed it own story. I'm leaving this one kind of open ended I want to know what you guys would like if there was a part 2 would you like lissa and owain, Pregnant Lucina, maybe Lucina finding out about Olivia and Inigo.


End file.
